Lua Cheia
by D. Sue
Summary: Reveillón, céu limpo, e uma singela conversa a dois. - NaLu. Oneshot.


Yo, minna-sama! Tudo bem aí? Primeira fic de 2013 (e espero sinceramente que não seja a última), embora eu ainda esteja um tanto enferrujada...  
Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-sama.

Aviso: Dedico singelamente esta fic à Aiko-ojousan, por uma data mais que espcial. Espero que goste!

* * *

Summary: Reveillón, céu limpo, e uma singela conversa a dois. [NaLu], [Oneshot].

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

.

.

.

Até o tempo parecia colaborar para a festividade corrente daquela data em Magnolia. O céu estava límpido, com pouquíssimas nuvens passeando sobre a cidade, de modo que os fogos de artifício produzidos por Erza e Natsu podiam reluzir junto às estrelas e à lua cheia do Reveillón. Lucy observava sorridente do telhado da guilda onde, com uma ajuda especial de Horologium, havia conseguido subir.

Era o primeiro Reveillón que passava com seus companheiros de guilda e, apesar de todo o tempo que já os acompanhava, Lucy ainda conseguia sentir-se tão empolgada como quando havia adentrado o local pela primeira vez. Sentia suas pulsações mais fortes que nunca e, com o rosto corado, dividia-se entre o sorriso e as lágrimas de emoção. Emoção, gratidão, e uma alegria imensa em estar ali.

Todas as vezes que parava para pensar, sentia-se completamente abençoada por ter encontrado Natsu e Happy naquele dia. Eles eram seus primeiros companheiros, os que haviam apresentado a guilda a ela, mesmo sem conhecê-la bem. Eram eles também que haviam lutado para defendê-la quando seu pai ordenara seu sequestro a Phantom Lord. Eles, e todos da guilda, eram uma família maravilhosa a qual ela havia adentrado, e não tinha como não estar feliz.

- Que seja um ano perfeito – _como foi o que passou, _ela desejou, olhando para as estrelas.

- LUCY! - ouviu o grito de Natsu e, aproximando-se da beirada tentou acenar. O que não esperava era que seu vestido ficasse preso numa telha semi-solta e, na tentativa de soltar-se, acabou escorregando.

- NATSU! - gritou a primeira coisa que veio à mente, sem perceber que chamava a atenção de todos. O Dragon Slayer prontamente pulou para alcançá-la, catando-a nos braços e posando heroicamente sobre o chão, fazendo alguns sorrirem discretamente, como Erza e Mirajane, e outros inclusive aplaudirem, como o desajeitado Macao e Wakaba, sentado à sua frente.

- Oe, Lucy, você está bem? - o rapaz perguntou, recebendo um aceno como resposta. A maga celestial ainda estava atônita da quase queda. - Mas é bem desastrada mesmo... - ouviu Charlie resmungar antes de receber outra cantada de Happy, a qual recusou bruscamente.

- É... Eu quis encontrar um lugar bem alto para ver os fogos, e para olhar as estrelas... - Lucy comentou, sem jeito, fazendo Natsu sorrir.

- Então era só isso? Vamos! - soltou, puxando-a pela mão. Ambos correram passando por todos que se encontravam nas mesinhas externas, Lucy ainda tentando adivinhar qual seria o plano de Natsu, ainda que não deixasse de sorrir, radiante. Happy cochichou algo com Charlie e, a exceed olhou para o casal, corando em seguida.

Chegando ao segundo andar, Lucy receou por não ter nenhum colega rank-S ali, o que decidiu não levar muito em conta, visto ser data festiva. Abrindo uma das janelas, Natsu ajudou-a a sair e, logo ambos estavam sobre o telhado. O Dragon Slayer então lhe ofereceu novamente a mão e, sem cerimônia Lucy a segurou, seguindo-o para cima. Subiram até um ponto que ela não havia ousado alcançar da última vez.

Sentando-se ao lado dele, ela então o viu produzir alguns fogos e, podia dizer que nunca havia visto fogos tão bonitos ou tão grandes. Emocionada, pôs os olhos sobre o céu, evitando inclusive piscar enquanto ele a presenteava com esse show, sentindo uma nostalgia que quase a fazia lembrar de um episódio qualquer da infância, de quando sua mãe ainda estava junto.

Quando encerrou, Natsu voltou o rosto para ela, faceiro por ter-lhe prendido tanto a atenção. Passando então a fitar o céu ao seu lado, comentou:

- Hey, Lucy... Se você fosse ser uma estrela, qual você acha que seria? - Hein? - era a primeira vez que Natsu soava tão _filosófico_, o que era, de fato, atípico dele.

- Eu... - tentando não decepcioná-lo com a resposta, observou a constelação de Sagitarius por um segundo. Desde criança havia feito questão de aprender de sua mãe tudo sobre as estrelas. Conhecia cada uma das 88 constelações e não as confundia nunca, sabendo que cada uma delas era parte essencial de algum espírito.

- Bem... Cada constelação é parte essencial de um espírito. Não poderia simplesmente _ser_ uma estrela, poderia? Seria como arrancar uma parte de alguém e torná-la minha...

Vendo-o rir gostosamente com sua resposta, ela corou, franzindo o cenho em seguida. _O que é tão engraçado assim? Bem... Tinha que ser o Natsu mesmo... _

_- _É que para mim você seria a lua – disse-lhe serenamente, apontando-lhe.

- A Lua? - olhando para a elegante Lua Cheia, Lucy voltou o olhar para Natsu, intrigada.

- Mas a Lua nem é uma estrela...

- Como não? Só porque é maior que as outras, você não pode desconsiderá-la, Lucy – o rapaz repreendeu com seu modo simples de falar e, dessa vez era ela quem ria.

- A Lua nem é a maior das estrelas, Natsu! - soltou, ainda tentando segurar o riso. Às vezes era problemática a ignorância de Natsu mas, naquele dia, ela o achava extremamente fofo – Bem... Isso considerando que a Lua seja uma estrela. A Lua é apenas um satélite natural que gira em torno daqui. Ela só é a "maior" por estar mais perto da gente, entende? - explicou para um Natsu que dava de ombros.

- Se ela é a maior porque é a que está mais perto, é isso o que importa. É por isso que você seria a Lua – insistiu, fazendo-a fender os olhos. - O que importa se ela é a maior ou a menor, ou se é ou não uma estrela? O que importa é estar perto. Por isso que, para mim, você seria a Lua.

Sem palavras, ela o viu sorrir-lhe novamente e encostar-lhe a testa na sua e, fechando os olhos, permitiu-se sorrir e chorar.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Lucy – ouviu-o sussurrar, ainda sem desencostar.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Natsu – respondeu-lhe emocionada. - Que este ano seja perfeito.

Se ela era ou não uma estrela, Lucy não saberia dizer. Amava as estrelas, a ponto de desejar fazer parte daquele límpido céu algum dia. Mas por enquanto, o que importava era que havia encontrado Natsu e, para ele, ela era a Lua. Sendo assim, que ela fosse a Lua Cheia para não desampará-lo, nem a ninguém da guilda. _Que este ano seja perfeito, _era seu sincero pedido às estrelas e, à Lua.

* * *

Owari

.

.

N/A: Bem... Está sem betagem, e a ideia... Acredito mesmo que podia ter sido mais lapidada... Mas se eu fosse inventar de mexer demais, talvez não sairia... Ficou bem suave e, foi esse o motivo de eu ter postado. Espero que goste! E quero que saiba que fico muito feliz por mais um ano seu de vida, e fico muito feliz por ter uma amiga tão atenciosa e carinhosa como você. Eu realmente aprecio nossa amizade, e espero que continue perfeito! Fique bem!  
.

.  
E bem... Como o mau hábito permanece... Pedindo reviews aqui... xD


End file.
